For example, an engine mount in the form of a vibration damper is arranged between an engine as the vibration generating section and a vehicle body as the vibration receiving section, so as to absorb the vibration generated by the engine and thereby prevent transmission of the vibration to the vehicle body side. As such a vibration damper, there is known a liquid-type damper provided in its interior with an elastic body, pressure receiving liquid chambers, an auxiliary liquid chamber, etc., wherein the pressure receiving liquid chambers are communicated with the auxiliary liquid chamber through restricting passages in the form of orifices.
In such a liquid-type vibration damper, when a vibration is generated upon operation of the engine as being mounted on a vehicle, the vibration is absorbed by a vibration damping function of the elastic body and the viscosity resistance of the liquid flowing through the orifices that communicate the pressure receiving liquid chambers and the auxiliary liquid chamber, so as to prevent transmission of the vibration to the vehicle body side.
Conventional structure of such a liquid-type vibration damper is disclosed in various patent documents. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2004-068938 discloses a vibration damper having a structure including an elastic body arranged on the inside of an intermediate cylinder member as being adhered to each other, an upper liquid chamber as a pressure receiving liquid chamber for damping a vertical vibration that is the axial direction of the vibration damper, and a lower liquid chamber as an auxiliary liquid chamber in communication with the upper liquid chamber.
Moreover, in addition to these liquid chambers, a plurality of circumferential liquid chambers are provided so as to achieve damping of a vibration in a for-and-aft direction intersecting the vertical direction or in a left-and-right direction. These circumferential liquid chambers are partitioned by a partition wall portion of the elastic body.